


Diaster in the Skies, Master of Disguise

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Based off of an idea, M/M, coppersuave, short fic, that was based off of Terrence being a reference to a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Based on a random idea of "What if Terrence Suave let himself be dethroned and came back as Thomas Chestershire because he was a Master of Disguise"Coppersuave just kind of happened along the way.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Terrence Suave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Diaster in the Skies, Master of Disguise

The sound of the Airship's fans were the only thing that could be heard in the room of the soon to be dethroned leader of the Toppat Clan, Terrence Suave. He sat at his now empty desk, in his now empty room, waiting for dawn to rise and to face his fate. A familiar knock on Terrence's door broke the silence. "You can come in, Reg."

Reginald Copperbottom, the soon to be new leader, quietly entered the room and pulled up a chair next to Terrence, slowly rubbing his back. "If only I didn't try to run the clan by myself, if only I had just told you sooner of how things were going wrong..."Terrence let out a sigh before finishing "...if only I didn't try to be someone I wasn't, maybe the clan would be in a better place. And maybe we could of had that wedding you'd always talked about us having. But I fucked everything up, including our relationship." Terrence finished talking, laying his head on his former desk.

Reginald only replied "Terry, what's done is done. You made mistakes and you've owned up to them, much better then me to be honest. And besides my beloved "Master of Disguise", I've heard of a double monocle wearing navigational specialist coming aboard pretty soon, one that would get to spend time in the cockpit with the new leader and they wouldn't have to hide their accent from people. And maybe that new leader and that navigational specialist can fall in love and eventually have that special wedding in space." Reginald gently lifted Terrence's head and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Terrence cracked a small smile at Reginald, even through hell and high waters, Reginald was always there for him, and would always be there. Terrence was thankful Reginald came up with the plan of "dethroning" Terrence and throwing him into a planted escape pod that was set to go to a hideout that had all of Terrence's old things, including his disguises and props. He just needed to lay low and get everything ready for Thomas Chestershire to come into the picture as a needed navigational specialist for the Airship. 

Terrence pulled Reginald in for a deep kiss. It would be their last kiss for awhile, but for the both of them, it would be worth the wait.


End file.
